What we are
by it'sSAOVADY
Summary: Challenge-fic: “He pushed me off a cliff!” Pig racing. “Wanna see my toy?” Fishes swimming. // R&Rpleassee. SasuxSaku pairing plus a little NaruxHina. // I now what Sasuke-kun and I are and I love it.


Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! It's quite sad actually.

**Author:** Saovady. Penname: it'sSaovady

**Title: **What we are

**Author's note:** I'M WRITING, NO WAY! Haha, I miss writingggg. This took me three days to write. I'm pathetic but I had fun with this challenge-fic. Thank you to my wonderful cousin, Nessa, who gave me this challenge. Loooovveee youu! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!

**Challenge: **"He pushed me off a cliff!" Pig racing. "Wanna see my toy?" Fishes swimming.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked, leaning over me as I was sprawled on the ground, looking at the clouds.

"Cloud gazing, duh." I answered, with my arms behind my hair.

"Please don't tell me you're turning into Shikamaru." Naruto cried.

"I'm not, calm down. I'm just tired from school." I sighed and tugged at my pink hair, remembering the crazy day.

"_SASUKE-TEME! SAKURA-CHAN! LOOK AT WHAT I GOT!" Nauto screeched running over to Sasuke and I with two pigs following behind him by a leash._

"_Oh my goodness, are those pigs behind you?!" I screamed, jumping behind Sasuke. We were standing in front of the school, waiting for school to start. The sun was shining brightly and I was wearing jean shorts that showed off my lean tan legs with a black scoped neck t-shirt with three chain necklaces. The shirt scrunched at the bottom and hugged my curves._

"_Dobe, what are you doing with two pigs? Trying to blame them for the mess in your room?" Sasuke scoffed._

"_Psh, no. I blame Hinata-chan's sexiness driving me crazy and making me horny." Naruto answered, coming to a stop next to us._

"_Ew, dirty images. Make them go away, make them go away." I chanted softly._

"_ANYWAYS, Teme, you and I are gonna race!" He shouted. _

"_Naruto, we all know Sasuke-kun's faster. So what's the point?" I peaked from behind Sasuke and noticed there was a crowd forming around us._

"_No, Sakura-chan. Not us, the pigs." Naruto smiled big. " I CALL THIS ONE." He shouted again, pointing to one of the pigs._

"_Dobe, who said I'm racing pigs with you?" Sasuke says, clearly bored._

"_What? Scared you're gonna lose, teme?" Naruto's smile got even bigger if that was possible. Whispers erupted in the croud. _

"_Sasuke's scared? Who knew?"_

"_Naruto's just bluffing. There's no way Sasuke-kun can lose."_

"_Dobe, you're on. When I win, you're licking the bottom of my shoe." Sasuke smirked._

"_WHY ARE YOU SO CONFIDENT? I'LL WIN AND I'LL TELL KARIN YOU LOVE HER." Naruto screamed and Sasuke flinched. Karin was his number one fan girl. She was obsessed with Sasuke and would always try to get with him. Naruto tossed the leash of one of the pigs to Sasuke and Sasuke caught it swiftly. _

"_Rooftops." Sasuke said. The crowd dispersed as soon as Sasuke said that one word, rushing to go up to the rooftops. The whole school loved when Naruto and Sasuke got competitive. The boys found Naruto's stupidity hilarious and the girls thought Sasuke frustrated with Naruto was hot._

_Soon enough, we were on the rooftops via elevator. _

"_Sakura-chan! Can you make the line?" Naruto asked, chucking a bottle of white spray paint to me and I barely caught it._

"_Sure…" I answered softly and began making a rectangle with a line in the middle. On one side I wrote 'START' and on the other was 'FINISH.'_

_Soon enough, both pigs were at the starting line. The crowd chanted two different names, but even an idiot could tell Sasuke's name was overpowering. _

"_Sakura, call it." Sasuke spoke dully._

"_Right. On your make, get set, GO!" I shouted and Naruto's pig waddled it's way to the finish line while Sasuke's pig stayed where it was. _

"_TEME, MY PIG'S BEATING YOURS." Naruto laughed obnoxiously loud. Naruto's pig squealed at the loudness and continued on it's slow journey._

_Sasuke then crouched down to his pig and calmly stated, "Hey porky, if you don't win, you're gonna be bacon by tonight." As if the pig understood Sasuke perfectly, the pig squealed loud and zipped past Naruto's pig and to the finish line._

"_Sasuke-kun! That was mean. Poor pig is probably scared to death." I scolded him._

"_What's done is done. The idea of Karin thinking I'm in love with her isn't a pleasant sight." He spoke and I agreed silently._

_Naruto screamed. "TEME, WHY DID YOU WIN? MY PIG WAS SO KICKING YOUR PIG'S BUTT. THIS IS SO NOT FAIR." Naruto kept yelling and Sasuke grabbed my hand in his hand, leaving the pig on the rooftop and we took the stairs down to the top floor of school, ignoring Naruto._

"Hey, where's Sasuke-kun anyway?" I asked, snapping out of my revere.

"Oh, he had to go home to do something real quick. I overheard him talking to his mom on the phone, something about tomato soup and he rushed home." Naruto shrugged. "But he said he'll meet up with us later, you down?" Naruto asked.

"For what?" I questioned.

"I don't know. Whatever we feel like doing." Naruto spoke and pulled me up to stand. "Let's go to the bridge. Teme said he'd meet us there." We started walking side by side. "What's the deal between you and Teme anyway? You guys dating or what?"

"I honestly have no idea. I mean, if he likes me, he has an odd way of showing it." I commented.

"Well, give him a break. He's just trying to show his affection towards you."

"He pushed me off a cliff! How the heck is that affectionate?" I retorted.

"Like I said, it's Sasuke-teme and come on, at least he put his hands on you to push you off the 'cliff.' Which by the way, wasn't even a cliff. It was a little hill but we were seven at the time so I'm sure it looked like a cliff to you. "

"Geez, Naruto, when did you get all smart?" I asked in pretend shock with a dramatic gasp. He mockingly put his hand over his heart, looking hurt and I giggled. "Enough about me; how's you and Hinata-chan?" I teased as Naruto blushed slightly.

"We're good," Naruto's face brightened considerably. They made such a great match together. Poor Hinata, I wouldn't be able to handle Naruto. He's loud, obnoxious, and doesn't know when to be quiet.

We arrived at the bridge and we were leaning against the railing, looking down at the water. We heard footsteps coming toward us and looked behind us.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Teme!" We both exclaimed at the same time.

Naruto walked over to Sasuke speaking in a hushed tone, which surprised me since Naruto never speaks softly. I just continued looking in the water at the fishes swimming. At the moment, it was pretty fascinating since I was bored. The fishes swam together in unison and wouldn't drift apart. It made me wonder if Naruto, Sasuke-kun, and I were ever going to grow apart.

"What are you looking at, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked persistently.

"Oh, the water," I replied as Sasuke came to my right side and Naruto to my left side.

"Oh, yeah. Look at the fishes swimming, pretty cool, huh?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Dobe, fishes swim for a living. It's like saying humans walking is cool." Sasuke commented dryly and I flinched inwardly. I definitely wasn't going to say anything since I just said it was pretty fascinating.

"Teme, shut up. Why do you have to be so smart?" Naruto retorted.

"Naruto, what did that have to do with anything?" I questioned.

"I don't know. Say, teme, it's your night, right?" Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Hn, Sasuke replied, which meant yeah. Every other day, we'd eat at each other's houses. Tonight, we were having dinner at Sasuke's. It was great since Mikoto is an amazing cook, but I'd never admit that to my parents.

"But who's house are we crashing at?" I asked. It was also a tradition to spend at least one night at someone's house together during the weekends. Normally, it was on Fridays. "Definitely not Naruto's. His room looks like a pigsty." I answered myself.

"Hey! I'll have you know it is a home of two pigs." Naruto raised his chin proudly and I just looked at him like he was an idiot, which he is.

"How about mine? Since we're having dinner anyway and we can pop in a movie or two before we sleep." Sasuke spoke.

I nodded. "Sounds good. Naruto, you should invite Hinata-chan to sleepover." I suggested.

"Good idea, Sakura-chan!" Naruto gave me a thumbs up. "I'll be back before dinner. I'm gonna go find her and ask. Meet you at Sasuke's!" He said, leaving us alone. I looked at Sasuke and smiled as he glared at me.

"What?" I said innocently.

"You invited Hyuuga over without my permission." He gritted.

"What's wrong with Hinata-chan?" I cocked my head to the side in confusion. "I thought you liked her."

"She's okay. It's just dealing with Naruto being all lovey-dovey with her and trying to get in her pants will be a handful." Sasuke ran his hands through his hair.

"Oh, yeah." I giggled and offered Sasuke a smile.

"Whatever." He said and pulled me closer to him and wrapped his arms around me. I inhaled his scent and wrapped my arms around him.

"Sasuke-kun?" I whispered softly.

"Hn."

"What are we?" I asked. Sasuke pulled away a little and rested his forehead on mine, looking straight into my eyes. "I know we have something. I know I like you a lot and I hope you do too, but I want to know what relation we have together. I…I don't know what I'm saying. I just-" I was cut off by a pair of soft lips on mine.

"Sakura." He spoke against my lips. "Just shut up for one second and enjoy this moment." He held me close and buried his head in my hair. He pulled away after a couple minutes and tugged my hand.

"We should head back to the house," he said. I smiled to myself, liking the way he didn't say his, just the house, like it belonged to us both. It basically was my other home besides Naruto's but I felt more relaxed and comfortable at Sasuke's. I wrapped my arm around Sasuke's and hugged it as we walked.

"What's your mom making for dinner?" I asked, smiling. I really loved Mikoto's cooking.

"She's not making anything." Sasuke replied and my face dropped. "She got the ingredients for okonomiyaki and we're making it." I smiled again.

"Really?" I gasped. "I love _okonomiyaki_. I love your mom." I stated, talking to myself but then my face dropped again. "Sasuke-kun," I whispered. "I can't cook."

"I'll make it for you and we can share," he answered.

"Okay, thank you Sasuke-kun!" I exclaimed, smiling again and pecked Sasuke on the cheek.

"Hn," We were approaching the Uchiha residents when we heard someone shout our names.

"SASUKE-TEME! SAKURA-CHAN!" We heard Naruto shout from a distance running over to us, Hinata following close behind. Sasuke and I broke apart abruptly. It didn't hurt me in any way since I knew Sasuke didn't like showing public displays of affection.

"Hinata-chan!" I exclaimed smiling. "It's good to see you. I can't ever see you because Naruto always takes you away." I winked at the said girl as she blushed.

"Hi Sakura-chan, Sasuke-san," she spoke softly.

"Hn, let's go in." Sasuke grabbed my hand and dragged me inside.

"I'm home," Sasuke called and Mikoto showed up wiping her hands off with a towel.

"Welcome home, Sasuke-chan, Sakura-chan. Is Naruto-kun behind you?" She asked cheerfully.

"Yep, and Hinata-chan is having dinner and spending the night, if that's okay." I asked politely.

"It's perfectly fine. Wouldn't want to have Naruto bored with you two love birds, right?" Mikoto winked at me and I blushed. "Well, dinner will be ready soon. I have to heat up the _teppan_ and mix the batter together forokonomiyaki."

"Alright, we'll be up in my room. Tell Naruto." Sasuke said and we were up in his room, laying on his bed together.

"I wonder where Naruto and Hinata-chan went…" My voice trailed off.

"Probably making out behind a tree," Sasuke scoffed.

"You know, it's really funny how Hinata-chan was a shy sweet girl and Naruto changed her. She's not afraid of speaking up and being loud now. I wonder what her father thinks about that." I smiled and faced Sasuke so I was laying on my side.

"Don't involve yourself in other people's quarrels." Sasuke spoke with his eyes closed.

"I'm not," I retorted. "I'm just curious, that's all." Suddenly, the door burst open and I practically jumped three feet in the air.

"Hey, hope I'm not interrupting anything." Itachi spoke in his smooth voice.

Sasuke opened an eye, and put his left arm behind his head. "What do you want, Itachi?" He gritted.

"Dinner's ready. Naruto and the Hyuuga are already downstairs. Better hurry before Naruto eats everything." Itachi finished and walked out of the door, closing the door in the process. I sat on the bed, looking at Sasuke.

"Come on, let's go." I smiled and pulled him out of bed.

"Finally!" Naruto shouted when he saw us approach the big dining table. The teppan covered the entire length of the table except a foot to place the spatulas and dishes of the batter and of the ingredients.

"Itadakimasu!" We all chorused once we were all seated. Everyone grabbed their bowl of batter and poured it onto the teppan except me since Sasuke was making it for both of us. I noticed Mikoto look at us and smile brightly.

"Aw, Sasuke-chan's making okonomiyaki for you?" Her eyes smiled too and I blushed.

"Mother…" Sasuke warned lightly. Mikoto just smiled brightly and continued flipping her okonomiyaki.

"Well, Sakura-chan, how's school?" Fugaku asked, trying to start a conversation.

"It's good," I answered. "You should have been at school today. Naruto came running toward Sasuke-kun and I with two- OW!" I shouted at the end and glared at Sasuke since he pinched me. "I mean, er, Naruto showed up at school with ridiculous ideas to uhm, uhm, never mind. I don't know." I finished lamely.

Fugaku raised a brow. "Well then," his voice trailed off. "Naruto…?"

"Yeah?" Naruto asked, his head shooting up so fast I swear I heard his neck crack. Before him was the batter and the ingredients cooking separately. I knew there was more than one way to make okonomiyaki, it's just the way Naruto made it looked horrid.

"Oh, never mind." Fugaku sighed and continued cooking his food.

"Oh, Sasuke-teme, what were you guys doing in your room for so long?" Naruto wiggled his eyebrows.

"Nothing, dobe." Sasuke commented and nudged me, signaling the food was done.

"Must have been something," Naruto muttered as I cut a portion of the okonomiyaki and started eating it.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata scolded him and hit him in the shoulder.

"I do believe Naruto is suggesting that you guys were performing a sexual act." Itachi called out and I choked on my food and going into coughing fits. I ran into the kitchen to grab a glass of cool water and chugged it down. I felt my face and realized it was red hot. I sighed and leaned against the counter for a minute to take a breather.

"Leave it to Naruto to say something like that at dinner." I whispered to myself and took a deep breath before entering the dining room. I calmly took my seat and cleared my throat.

"I'm okay," I said outloud.

"I have another question," Naruto asked annoyingly. "Are you guys dating 'cause if you're doing the deed, shouldn't you be dating first?" Naruto exclaimed. I felt my face get hot and I knew I probably looked like a strawberry.

"NARUTO!" I shouted. "We aren't doing anything at all! So stop assuming we are and I, uh, I don't think we're dating," I murmured the last couple words. Abruptly, Sasuke stood up, shoving his chair backwards and went upstairs to what I assumed his room.

"Uh, excuse me." I spoke softly, running up the stairs after him. Stupid, stupid Naruto. Now Sasuke's probably mad at me. I approached his door and turned the knob and noticed Sasuke laying on the bed. I walked over to the bed and stood next to it.

"Sasuke-kun?" I asked softly and shifted my feet awkwardly.

"Hn,"

"Are you," I paused. "Mad at me?"

"No, why would I be mad at you?" He answered.

"Well, because of Naruto." I replied quietly.

"Then I would be mad at Naruto, wouldn't I?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah…" I heard myself say.

A half an hour later Sasuke and I were laying on the bed together like earlier, talking about random things when Naruto busted into the room.

"HEY, AREN'T WE GONNA WATCH A MOVIE?" Naruto yelled.

"Dobe, do you have to yell?" Sasuke muttered.

"I'm not yelling!" Naruto answered as Hinata flinched behind him from his voice.

"Right," I spoke and sat up straight. "So, movie?" I asked, getting up from the bed to walk to the entertainment room. Soon, we were all in the entertainment room. Sasuke and I laid on the couch with my back to his chest laying side by side with his arms wrapped around me and Naruto and Hinata was setting up the TV and DVD player. We were going to watch The Notebook.

Suddenly, Naruto gasped out loud, making me jump.

"What?" I asked.

"I TOTALLY FORGOT. Wanna see my toy?!" Naruto asked excitedly. I had a confused look and Hinata turned around to look at Naruto.

"…Sure?" I answered and Naruto pulled his pants down, showing off his bright orange boxers with green frogs decorating it.

"Dobe, what are you doing?" Sasuke almost shouted.

"I'M SHOWING YOU MY TOY. WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE?" Naruto said as if it was the obvious. I really didn't want to know what he meant by toy so I closed my eyes.

"NARUTO, PUT YOUR PANTS BACK ON BEFORE I CASTRATE YOU." I shouted causing Sasuke to wince.

"Naruto-kun, please put your pants on." Hinata squeaked.

"I CAN'T FIND IT. I know I have it here somewhere!" Naruto stressed.

"YOU CAN'T FIND YOUR OWN DI-" I shouted in disbelief.

"Must be small," Sasuke scoffed.

"WHAT? NO. That's not what my toy is, geez, guys. Give me more credit." Naruto shouted as I opened my eyes a peak catching him wink at Hinata who blushed.

"Okay…" I started. "Then what's your toy?"

"I'm looking for it," Naruto stated and started feeling his boxers. "I FOUND IT!" He exclaimed in excitement and pulled out a toy frog that's tongue stuck out when you hit a certain button.

"…That's it?" I asked in slight disappointment.

"I got it from Konohamaru." Naruto smiled proudly.

"Dobe, shut up and sit down so we can watch the movie." Sasuke said as Hinata got it started. Naruto got seated in front of the couch and Hinata sat with her back to his chest in between his legs. It was about halfway into the movie when I fell asleep.

When I woke up, I was being carried bridal-styled by Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun?" I mumbled into his shirt.

"Hn."

"Where are we going?" I asked sleepily.

"To my room."

"Hinata-chan and Naruto?" I yawned.

"Are still in the entertainment room. They fell asleep. They'll move to the guest room eventually." Sasuke answered as we entered his room and he gently placed me on the bed and placed the covers over me. I closed my eyes and started to drift off to sleep.

"Sakura…" Sasuke whispered.

"Hm?"

"I want you to be my girlfriend." He whispered so softly I barely heard and my eyes shot open. He was sitting on the bed right next to where I was laying. I crawled into his lap and wrapped my arms around him.

"Of course." I answered his unspoken question.

"Now you can stop asking what we are and now we can answer people's questions of what we are." He smiled. I closed my eyes and held him tight.

"Sasuke-kun," I whispered.

"Hn?"

"Shut up now, so I can sleep. Love you," I pecked him on the lips. I'm not the only person who can be affectionate in a weird way.

* * *

Ya likkkeee?

Anyways, a teppan is the grill thingy where you cook okonomiyaki on.

Okonomiyaki is a popular pan fried food that is basically like a pancake but you throw on whatever you want on it, so maybe it's more like a pizza. Sometimes restaurants has their own teppan where you can cook your own okonomiyaki. Okonomiyaki has two main ways of cooking it: the way I described with Naruto is cooking the ingredients and batter seperately and the other way is when you cook the batter and add the ingredients after the batter is done. Hopefully, I explained that enough.

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW3


End file.
